legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Duterte Freedom Force
Duterte Freedom Force is an organization based on the Starter Pokemon from Pokemon series, Four Symbols in Chinese Mythology, and Duterte Administration. It is led by either Kamen Rider Wizard or Queen Alicia. The organization's main goal is to rescue Pokemon trainers, their partners, and the rest of the heroes from the genocidal forces of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains. Members Main Leadership * Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard * Queen Alicia * Captain Harlock * Homura Amanohokosaka * Rachel Alucard * Kagura Mutsuki * Richard Sampson Haruto Souma.png|Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard; Ringed Magician) Queen Alicia.jpg|Queen Alicia Captain Harlock Close-Up.jpg|Captain Harlock Homura Amanohokosaka.jpg Rachel-alucard-pumpkin-resize.jpg Kagura Mutsuki.jpg Satsuma-dats1.jpg Generals * Ao Haidong * Jassky * Barr * Gajill * Kakeru Inaba * Ruuji Familon * Tendo Katsuyuki * Addisso Ao Haidong.jpg Jassky (Hero of Robots).jpg Barr (Hero of Robots).jpg Gajill (Hero of Robots).jpg Kakeru Inaba.jpg Ruuji 167x210.jpg Tendo Katsuyuki.jpg Addisso.jpg Subordinates * Sea Jetter Kaito * Shana * Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze * Momoko Sea Jetter Kaito.jpg Shana.jpg Gentaro Kisaragi.jpg Momoko.jpg Captains * Dragon Clishee * Nanoha Takamachi * Fate Testarossa * T-Riley Dragon Clishee.jpg Nanoha Takamachi.jpg Fate Testarossa.jpg T-Riley.jpg Bodyguards * Jacks * Elyssia * Jet * Sei Iori * Kio Asuno * Boboiboy * Tony Montana * Wesley Gibson * Robo Knight * Jamal * Zarek Tiger Jacks (Hero of Robots New Generation Version).jpeg Elyssia (Hero of Robots).jpg Hero of Robots Jet with Caesar.jpeg Sei Iori.jpg Kio Asuno.jpeg Boboiboy.jpg Tonymontana.jpg WesleyGibson.jpg Roboknight.png Jamal.jpg Zarek Tiger.jpg Rescuers * Cocona * Papika * The Bayer Siblings ** Blak Bayer ** Isaag Bayer ** Becky Bayer * Kick Ass * Shotaro Hidari and Phillip/Kamen Rider Double * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Yoshino Fujieda * Yukimura Rekka * Percy Jackson * Volta * Asuka Hino * Shaktimaan * Miho Kirishima/Kamen Rider Femme Papika.jpg Cocona.jpg Blak Bayer.jpg Isaag Bayer.jpg Becky Bayer.jpg Kickass.jpg Shotaro Hidari and Phillip.jpg Eiji Hino.jpg Yoshino Fujeda.jpg Yukimura Rekka.jpg PercyJackson.jpg Volta.jpg Asuka (SK).png Shaktimaan.jpg Miho Kirishima.jpg Investigators * Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive * Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost * Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach * Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter * Kiriko Shijima * Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun * Genpachiro Otta/Kamen Rider Genpachiro * Kyu Saijo * Neal * Jerad Shinnosuke Tomari.jpg Ghost Tenkuuji Takeru 13.jpg Go Shijima.jpg Kamen Rider Specter Full Body.jpg Kiriko Shijima.jpg Jun Hoganji.jpg Kamen Rider Genpachiro.jpg Kyu Saijo.jpg Niel (Hero of Robots).jpeg Jerad (Hero of Robots).jpeg Scientists * Kenzo Tenma * Thomas H. Norstein * Gaomon * Rinna Sawagami * Akari Tsukimura * Onari Yamanouchi * Hina Kurihara * Gazimon * Foghorn Leghorn * Dolegeal * Jasmine (Pokemon) Dr-kenzo-tenma-where-is-that-monster-bret13.jpg Thomas folgenbild2.jpg Gaomon.jpg Rinna Sawagami.jpg Akari Tsukimura.jpg Onari Yamanouchi.jpg Hina Kurihara.jpg Gazimon.gif 4352048-foghorn-leghorn-the-looney-tunes-show-23021454-472-708.jpg Dolegeal.jpg Jasmine Pokemon Anime Sinnoh.jpg Foot Soldiers * ZECTroopers ZECTroopers.jpg Allied Factions and Nations United States of Lamelia.jpg Orphy League.jpg Aiya National Union.jpg Helic Republic.jpg Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes.jpg Marvel-Superheroes.jpg Category:Rescuers Category:Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bigger Goods Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mechanics Category:Bond Creator Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Tech Users Category:Neutral Good Category:LOTM Originals Category:Characters that Darthnecrozma666 is Neutral towards Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666